1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a multi-color melamine container, more particularly one, which is convenient to use, and has smaller size and more functions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In order to help increase hot and exciting atmosphere in a concert or a party such as is held in a PUB or a dancing hall, the DJ usually makes the music played with scratch sound effects by means of manually moving the analogue vinyl record positioned on the turntable at changing speeds and in alternate directions. As soon as the DJ stops moving the record with his hands, the record player will start playing the record in the normal way again. However, a single analogue vinyl record has very limited capacity to store music in, and a DJ has to prepare a lot of vinyl records in every event, and the records are likely to cause the DJ inconvenience due to the large size and heavy weight. Moreover, conventional vinyl records are prone to be damaged when they are manually moved relative to the turntable. CD/MP3 records have larger capacity, and are smaller in size and more convenient to use than conventional vinyl records.
Therefore, various types of audio signal players are developed for DJ to play CD/MP3 records and produce scratch sound effects.
Referring to FIG. 15, a currently available digital audio signal player 3 includes an actuating device 31, a turntable 32, a grating 33, and an optical sensor 34. The actuating device 31 has an output shaft 311. The turntable 32 is secured around an upper end of the output shaft 311 while the grating 33 is secured around a lower end of the output shaft 311; thus, the turntable 32 and the grating 33 will rotate at the same speed and in the same direction when the output shaft 311 rotates. The optical sensor 34 is used for detecting movement of the grating 33. When the user is manually rotating a round disk 321 positioned on the turntable 32 to produce various scratch sound effects, he would possibly change the speed of rotation of the turntable 32. Because of the optical sensor 34 and the grating 33, the speed and direction of rotation of the turntable 32 will be found out when the user is manually rotating the round disk 321.
Referring to FIG. 16, another currently available digital audio signal player 4 includes an actuating device 41, a turntable 42, a magnet seat 43, an induced magnet 431, and a magnetic sensing plate 432. The actuating device 41 has an output shaft 411. The turntable 42 is secured around an upper end of the output shaft 411, and the magnet seat 43 and the turntable 42 will rotate at the same speed and in the same direction when the output shaft 411 rotates. The induced magnet 431 is secured on a bottom side of the magnet seat 43. The magnetic sensing plate 432 is used for detecting movement of the induced magnet 431. When the user is manually rotating a round disk 421 positioned on the turntable 42 to produce various scratch sound effects, he would possibly change the speed of rotation of the turntable 42. Because of the magnetic sensing plate 432 and the induced magnet 431, the speed of rotation of the turntable 42 will be found out.
From the above description, it can be seen that when the above-mentioned digital audio signal players are used, the users are allowed to manually rotate the round disks on the turntables so as to produce certain scratch sound effects. However, such method of producing scratch sound effects has its limitation; the users can only produce some certain kinds of scratch sound effects, and he isn't allowed to use other methods to add other scratch sound effects to the current ones while manually rotating the round disks on the turntables. Furthermore, each of the digital audio signal players has to be equipped with a pick-up for reading signals of the round disk, causing increase to the size of the audio signal players. Consequently, the audio signal players are relatively big.
Referring to FIG. 17, yet another currently available digital audio signal player 5 includes a hollow housing part 51, a playing device 52, a turntable mechanism 53, an actuating mechanism 54, and a signal reading mechanism 55. The playing device 52 is used for playing a CD. The turntable mechanism 55 includes first and second turntables 531, 532 on an upper side of the hollow housing part 51, and a coupling plate 533 sandwiched between the first and the second turntables 531, 532. The actuating mechanism 54 includes a rotary shaft 541, and an electromagnetic rotating seat 542; the rotary shaft 541 projects from the upper side of the hollow housing part 51, and is connected to the turntable mechanism 53 such that the turntable mechanism 53 and the rotary shaft 541 can rotate at the same speed and in the same direction; the electromagnetic rotating seat 542 is used for making the turntable mechanism 53 rotate. The signal reading mechanism 55 includes first and second light blocking plates 551, 553, first and second photoelectric interrupters 552, and 554; the first light blocking plate 551 will rotate at the same speed and in the same direction as the first turntable 531 while the second light blocking plate 553 will rotate at the same speed and in the same direction as the rotary shaft 541; the first photoelectric interrupter 552 will read signals of the first light blocking plate 551 while the second photoelectric interrupter 554 will read signals of the second light blocking plate 553. Therefore, the playing device 52 will produce normal audio effects when the turntables 531, 532 rotate in the same direction and at the same speed. And, the playing device 52 will produce scratch sound effects when the first and the second turntables 531, 532 rotate in different directions or at different speeds.
The above audio signal player doesn't have to be further equipped with a pick-up because it has the first and the second photoelectric interrupters and light blocking plates for finding out the rotational speed and direction of the rotary shaft and the first turntable. However, the user still isn't allowed to produce scratch sound effects with another method except manually rotating the turntables. Furthermore, the first and the second light blocking plates will cause increase to the thickness of the audio signal player. Consequently, the audio signal player occupies much space, and is inconvenient to use.